


WR400

by dawndorkhz



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, DBH, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Deviants, Eden Club, F/F, Sex Androids, android love, so i decided to write a fic about their romance, they were cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawndorkhz/pseuds/dawndorkhz





	WR400

CURRENTLY IN DEVELOPMENT


End file.
